Morango Risada
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Às vezes, tudo o que você precisa é de um sorvete. - DracoxGinny - Presente para a Tia Lirit •


• Presente para a melhor escritora de longs com a Sakura que eu conheço •

* * *

"Mamãããe! Eu _quero_ um sorvete!", a garotinha berrou, fazendo com que uma bruxa olhasse com desagrado para ela ("Crianças mal-educadas!").

A mulher largou a sacola que segurava e agarrou o pulso da menina, os lábios comprimidos e o rosto lívido.

"Pare de gritar, Ginevra! Tome", ela colocou duas moedas na mãozinha da criança. "Compre esse sorvete e volte _aqui_! Nada de passeios pela botica!"

A ruivinha saltitou para fora da mercearia. Ao chegar à porta, olhou para os lados. Ela tinha certeza que vira o sorveteiro ao entrar na loja. Avistou-o por fim a alguns metros dali.

Seus olhinhos infantis arregalaram-se de contentamento ao ver todas as opções que o homem lhe mostrava, era uma mais _colorida_ e _bonita_ que a outra. E, claro, cada sabor oferecia um efeito mágico diferente: morango risada, chocolate flutuante, abacaxi dançante, limão latido...

"Então, meu bem, o que vai querer?", o velhinho sorriu para ela por trás do carrinho de sorvete.

"Eu...eu não _sei_! Ou melhor, sei sim!", Ginevra colocou as mãos na cintura. "Morango risada. A mamãe vai ficar furiosa quando eu não parar de sorrir.", a pequena soltou uma gargalhada ao imaginar a bronca de sua mãe.

O homem assentiu com a cabeça grisalha e entregou uma casquinha com uma reluzente bola de sorvete cor-de-rosa em cima. Depois de pagar ao vendedor, a pequena saiu saltitando de lá em direção à mercearia, Ela ia levar a língua ao sorvete, quando viu uma menino loirinho sentado na calçada do outro lado da rua. Ele parecia tão _triste_...

"Oi."

O menino levantou os olhos dos próprios sapatos para ver quem era. O sol atrapalhava, mas ele podia distinguir a silhueta de uma menina com cabelos presos em maria-chiquinhas a sua frente.

"Oi..."

Em um pulo, a garota se sentou ai lado dele na calçada, a saia se espalhando ao seu redor.

"Como é o seu nome?", ela perguntou, sentindo que o sorvete começava a pingar em seu dedo. Ela deu uma lambida.

"Draco. E o seu?"

"Ginevra.", a menina respondeu, dando outra lambida em seu sorvete.

"Que nome esquisito.", o garoto franziu a testa sob os cabelos claros. A garotinha corou e suas bochechas ficaram da cor de seus cabelos.

"Era o nome de uma rainha...", ela murmurou, envergonhada.

"Posso te chamar de Ginny? É mais fácil e mais bonito.", ele disse, encarando-a.

"Ginny..._Ginny_.", a pequena pareceu pensativa, mas logo seu rostinho se iluminou. "Gostei. Claro que pode!"

O loiro voltou a encarar os sapatos.

"Porque você está triste?"

"O meu pai...ele não me deixa brincar com meus amigos e...ele fica me dizendo coisas! Que eu tenho que ser igual ao resto da família...", o garoto voltou a olhar Ginny, sem saber porque a menina se interessaria pelos problemas dele, achava que ela iria sair dali e dizer para ele "que chato!" ou algo assim, mas a ruivinha fez algo que ele não esperava: estendeu seu sorvete.

"Pega, você precisa mais do que eu." disse, e quando o garoto a olhou interrogativamente, acrescentou. "É morango risada."

O loirinho pegou a casquinha que ela lhe estendia e deu uma lambida. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele.

"Viu?", Ginny perguntou e vendo-o concordar, lhe deu um abraço. "Mostra pro seu pai que mesmo ele brigando com você...ah, sei lá, você ainda sorri!"

"Ginevra! Ginevra!", os dois ouviram uma voz gritar ao longe. Ginny olhou para trás.

"Tenho que ir."

Draco ficou observando a menina sair correndo ao encontro da mãe, as maria-chiquinhas pulando em seu ombro e gritando: "É Ginny, mãe!". Viu que a mulher tinha mais crianças ruivas ao seu redor.

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram. _Aqueles_ eram os Weasleys que seu pai falava? Ele estava conversando com um deles? Draco olhou o sorvete. Ele aceitara sorvete de um traidor do sangue?

O menino sorriu e deu mais uma lambida. Seu pai _detestaria_ isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Oh, a inocência infantil e a sua facilidade para fazer amigos...

**N/ para a Lirit: **Desconsidere que só depois de dias que eu te prometi essa fic, eu posto ela. Está até sem revisão ortográfica :S Bom, mas a questão é que se você não gostar dessa, não tem problema. Porque eu AMEI essa fic. Acabei de perceber que eu tenho tara com crianças em fics. Talvez eu seja pedófila e não saiba, un. Ou não. Ok, pode demorar o tempo que quiser para deixar a review e para responder as PMs. Eu deixo 8D

;*


End file.
